Licántropo 1-7-4 NO es un simple humano
by tiago el lobo
Summary: La vida de Alan Freeman se llenara de problemas, despues de haber entrado a Black Mesa.
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1: El joven dormido_**

La vida es rara, no sabemos si estamos vivos, o solamente somos unos seres extras en el globo… ¿Globo?, no, en el universo, me eh preguntado millones de veces, ¿Qué hay en las afueras del globo llamado "Tierra"? ¿Somos los únicos seres vivos? U otra pregunta mejor… ¿Estamos vivos?.  
Eh viajado kilómetros desde mi pueblo natal en Entre Ríos, Argentina, para llegar a Nuevo México, mi padre, me ah pedido que venga a este preciso lugar, un lugar llamado Black Mesa, o algo así, dijo que es el lugar donde él trabajaba, una especia de laboratorio, no se mucho sobre la vida secreta de mi padre, pero si se que quiero ser como él, por eso me eh preparado, estudiando mucha física, matemática, química, electrotecnia y mas, mi objetivo es trabajar junto con mi padre y quedar con el de acá, hasta el final de los tiempos, soy un joven de 15 años, castaño, y grande ojos marrones, sin olvidar mi altura aceptable, me considero un joven al que le gusta pensar, y estudiar, también con un carácter muy fuerte a la hora de enojarme, no muy serio, me baso mas en lo que dice mi cerebro que lo que dice mi corazón, mi nombre es Alan… Alan Freeman, mi padre, es pariente lejano del legendario Gordon Freeman, aunque, después de la guerra de las 7 horas, han pasado ya 20 años y no se sabe nada del paradero de Freeman, ni de ese extraño hombre de traje, mucho menos de la resistencia, pero, ahora, lo bueno es que todo está en paz… hasta ahora. Creo que esa ah de ser la razón por la cual mi padre me mando a buscarlo al trabajo, para protegerme en caso de que el caos vuelva.  
El camino se me hizo largo, camine un gran tiempo por medio del desierto, ya que ningún autobús, avión, o taxi, viajarían por ese lugar, controlado por el complejo Lambda una especia de grupos de soldados que le son hostiles a todo aquel que vea, yo estoy a salvo, ya que mi padre tiene contactos que hicieron que los soldados no me ataquen. Estuve tan ocupado pensando, que no me di cuenta que tropecé con una roca del desierto y termine teniendo un fuerte golpe en cráneo, dejándome inconsciente por un tiempo. En ese estado, tuve un sueño… una visión, vi a un extraño planeta, y a un científico con un traje anaranjado muerto a mis pies, además de unas extrañas criaturas, parecían cucarachas gigantes, median unos 60cm, esta cosa, salto a mí y me ataco, me fue hostil sin que yo le hiciera algo, rápidamente me hice a un costado y deje que la criatura siguiera de largo, resulta que estaba en una especie de roca flotante, con muchas de esas criaturas que se movían a mí, estaba aterrado al ver esas cosas, así que, hice lo más razonable, agarre el cuerpo inmóvil del científico y se lo tire a las criaturas, este, al caer, las criaturas fueron con él, estos insectos no tenían ojos, deduje que me escuchaban o sacaban mi posición mediante las vibraciones, no era tiempo para quedarme a pensar en eso, y Salí corriendo, las criaturas fueron tras de mí, yo era más rápido, pero ellas insistentes, tan insistentes que quede acorralado al borde de la roca debajo mío, había un vacio infinito, las criaturas me dejaron acorralado, no tenía nada que hacer, simplemente, preferí morir tratando de huir, que morir siendo derrotado, y termine saltando. No supe que había debajo de todo ese vacío, había despertado acostado en una especia de cama fría, en una habitación chica, muy oscura, me costó un poco encontrar el interruptor, por suerte lo encontré y vi la puerta, sin pensarlo dos veces, salí de ahí, era una especie de laboratorio, los reactores de energía me daban calor, mientras las maquinas de enfriamiento lo contrarrestaban, me aleje de ese loco lugar, hasta que logre ver a una rara criatura enfrente mío, me asuste y me hice para atrás soltando un grito, una criatura negra, con un gran ojo rojo y otros diminutos puestos alrededor de este, con tres brazos, uno extra en el tronco, esta criatura no me hizo nada al verme, solo… me veía, al parecer, no hablaba español, ya que soltaba unos cuantos sonidos raros, estaba tocando unas maquinas con sus manos, esas maquinas subían su energía al sentir el contacto con esta criatura, iba a tratar de hablar con él, pero llego otro igual a esta criatura, solo que un poco más alta.  
_ ¡Oh! Buenas noches señor Freeman_ Me saluda esta criatura que tenia la voz de un adulto mayor  
_ Em… ¿Gracias?_ Digo dudoso  
_ No se asuste señor, no somos hostiles ante usted, lo hemos encontrado tirado en el desierto, lo trajimos a este lugar…_ Explica la criatura  
_ Do… ¿Dónde estoy?_ Pregunto confundido  
_ Esta en los laboratorios de Black Mesa_ me responde  
Me había sorprendido, de verdad había llegado a Black Mesa  
_ Espere… ¿Dónde está mi padre?_ pregunté  
_ El señor Freeman esta charlando con otros científicos sobre un experimento secreto_ Me explica la criatura  
_ ¿Secreto?_ Pregunté interesado  
_ Si, secreto, usted verá al señor Freeman en un rato, pero antes, me ah pedido el mismísimo señor Freeman en persona que lo lleve al campo de entrenamiento de Black Mesa_  
_ ¿Campo de entrenamiento? ¿Para qué?_  
_ El señor Freeman me ah pedido que lleve al joven Alan Freeman al campo de entrenamiento, en caso de que usted pase el campo de entrenamiento, se le proporcionara de un empleo junto con el Señor Freeman padre en la empresa de Black Mesa aquí en Nuevo México_  
_ ¡¿Un trabajo en Black Mesa junto con mi padre?!_ Dije emocionado  
_ Si, y por favor, no se emocione, mi compañero se asusta al ver emociones humanas_ Dice señalando al otro insecto que se encontraba tocando la maquina y viéndome  
_ Oh… lo siento_  
_ No se preocupe, por favor… sígame…_  
Sin más preámbulo, me dirigí detrás de la criatura, esta me llevo a una especia de laboratorio con un traje anaranjado en una capsula.  
_ El traje Traje Mark IV, será de hoy en adelante su uniforme especial, un traje que lo protege ante grandes cantidades de cosas, tiene incluido una sistema de salto alto, tanque de oxigeno, una computadora, portadores de armas y sin olvidar la siempre útil linterna_  
_ ¿Es para mí?_  
_ afirmativo señor Freeman, por favor, dígame, ¿Cuál es su nombre?_  
_ Alan Freeman…  
_ Su verdadero nombre…_  
_ Es ese…_  
_ Sabe de que hablo señor Freeman…_  
Al oír eso ultimo, supe de que estaba hablando, eh trabajado últimamente en un proyecto secreto que se usaba mediante la computadora, y al usarlo, tuve que usar un seudónimo.  
_ Licántropo 1-7-4_  
_ Así está mejor_  
La capsula de repente se abrió, me acerque y me puse el traje  
_ Le queda bien, seño Freeman_ me dice la criatura apenas salí con el traje puesto  
_ Gracias… ¿Y ahora?_  
_Ahora lo llevare a donde se encuentra el campo de entrenamiento, se reunirá con otros aspirantes_  
_ ¿Hay más?_  
_ son veinte_  
_ ¡¿Veinte?!_  
_ Afirmativo, de esos veinte, solo 6 saldrán como la nueva generación de hombres de Black Mesa_  
_ ¿Y los demás?_  
_ Los demás se quedaran acá habitando tres años en espera de una segunda oportunidad_  
_ ¡¿Tres?!_  
_ Si, una vez aquí, no se puede salir, no me diga que le ah dado miedo señor Freeman_  
_ ¿Miedo? ¿Yo? ¡Pff!_  
_ ese "Pff" no es una palabra, ahora, vámonos_  
Lo único que hice fue tragar saliva y seguir a esa extraña criatura hasta una gran puerta de metal.  
_ ¿Esta listo? Licántropo 1-7-4_  
_ Si… y hasta que no consiga llegar a trabajar acá, dígame Freeman…_  
_ De acuerdo, Freeman, suerte_  
_ Gracias_  
La criatura se fue, me quede esperando ahí unos segundos, hasta que al fin, se abrió la puerta para comenzar el entrenamiento.


	2. Capitulo 2: Los rivales

Al parecer, esa criatura no me ah mentido, eran demasiados jóvenes, no tenía un número exacto, pero al basarme en lo que me dijo esa criatura, se con certeza que eran diecinueve, diecinueve jóvenes aspirantes, de los cuales pasaremos solo seis lograremos avanzar y conseguir el trabajo en los laboratorios de Black Mesa. Logre notar a trece hombres y solo seis mujeres, había un joven adolescente de unos trece años recostado contra una pared, este joven al parecer se ah quedado dormido, también pude ver a una joven chica sentada en el suelo viéndonos a todos detenidamente, después de eso, nada anormal, nadie hablaba con nadie, algo raro, al parecer también les ah comunicado que en caso de fallar la prueba, estarán acá otros tres años sin poder salir a la libertad, algo que nadie quería que le pasara. Sin más esperas, me acerque a la joven chica, una rubia de cabello sucio hasta la cintura y grandes ojos grises, estaba sentada mirándonos a todos, cuando se acerco a mi me dedico una leve sonrisa.  
_ Hola…_ Le dije dedicándole una sonrisa  
_ ¡CALLATE!_ Me grita un joven morocho que estaba en un rincón de la habitación  
_ ¿Acaso ahora no puedo hablar con alguien?_ pregunte, la joven adolescente me tiro del brazo eh hizo que me sentara alado de ella.  
_ Shh… Tiene un problema auditivo, cada cosa que digamos, él la escuchara demasiado fuerte_ Me susurra la joven  
_ ¡Ah…!_  
_ ¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!_ Me vuelve a gritar  
_ Ups… gracias… _ Susurré_ ¿Cómo sabes eso?_ Pregunté  
_ Se le eh preguntado al hermano_ Me dice señalando con la cabeza a un chico que estaba parado alado del joven con el problema auditivo, un morocho, alto, y con una musculatura considerable_ Es algo gruñón, así que no le eh dirigido otra palabra apenas me termino de explicar_ Me explica la joven  
_ Que linda familia_ Dije sarcásticamente_ ¿Como es tu nombre?_ Pregunté dedicándole otra sonrisa  
_ ¿El real o con el que me llaman online?_ Me preguntó confundida  
_ Emm… el re…_ Iba a decir "Real"_ Los dos_ Cambie  
_ Oh… bueno, en el mundo verdadero me llaman Atziri, pero en el mundo virtual me conocen como "Electrica"_ Me responde_ ¿Los tuyos?_ me preguntó interesada_ Según veo, en el mundo virtual te llaman Licantropo 1-7-4_ Me dice señalando el nombre que estaba en mi traje  
_ No me había dado cuenta que tenía el nombre… _Susurre_ bueno, ese es mi nombre en el mundo virtual, pero en el mundo real me conocen como "Alan"_ Respondí_ ¿Cuál es la razón del nombre "Electrica"?_ pregunté interesado  
_ Pues, veras, cuando era niña, una corriente eléctrica pasó por mi cuerpo, fue tan fuerte y yo tan chiquita, que me sorprendí al ver que seguí viva_ Me explica.  
_ ¡Ah…!_  
_ ¡¿ERES SORDO O QUE?! ¡DIJE QUE TE CALLES!_ Me vuelve a gritar el joven  
_ Lo siento…_ Susurre_ que interesante hecho…_ Agregué  
_ Si… ¿Y tu porque "Licantropo 1-7-4"?_ Me preguntó  
_ Pues… "Licantropo" es por que cuando era niño, vivía con un lobo de peluche, y el "1-7-4" es un código_ Expliqué  
_ Interesante, ya quiero verte en acción cuando comience la prueba_ me dice riendo levemente  
Yo también reí levemente  
_ Igual, quiero verte_ le digo  
Nos pusimos a hablar de unas cosas por un largo tiempo, resulta que su padre también trabaja en Black Mesa, y eso me hizo pensar que tal vez todos los adolescentes acá tengan padres que trabajen en los laboratorios, la charla se hizo infinita, hasta que quedamos sin nada que decirnos, hasta que un joven le tapo los oídos con una especie de algodón al otro joven, este adolescente era de una corta estatura, rubio, de ojos marrones, pero con una musculatura mayor a la mía.  
_ ¡DESTRUIRE EL LUGAR SI NO NOS DEJAN SALIR!_ grito el joven enfurecido y harto, tenía razón, hemos estado esperando un largo tiempo.  
_ Tranquilo, ya nos dejaran pasar_ Dice el adolescente que estaba dormido contra la pared.  
_ ¡Tu no sabes! ¡Has estado dormido!_ Le dice el rubio  
_ Porque… a diferencia de ti, yo use mi cerebro y descanse para que cuando empiecen las pruebas, este bien descansado_ El joven morocho al parecer era sumamente inteligente, a diferencia del rubio, que al parecer, estaba ahí gracias a su musculatura  
_ ¡¿Estas insinuándome algo?!_ Pregunta el joven enfurecido  
_ No, no te insinuó nada, te estoy DICIENDO que no tienes cerebro_ Le dice el morocho sonriendo vivamente.  
El adolescente forzudo se acerca a él y lo cuelga con su gran mano contra la pared  
_ ¡Podría eliminarte de esta competencia ahora mismo!_ Lo amenaza  
Se escucha un suspiro en la esquina contraria  
_ Interesante… un agrandado y un idiota en este lugar… ¿A dónde vamos a parar? con esta juventud de hoy en día… me sorprende que sus padres no se avergüencen de ustedes_ dice un joven morocho que no tenía el traje puesto, o lo tenía, pero debajo de su Jean y campera negra  
_ ¡¿Y tu quien te crees que eres?!_ Le pregunta el rubio  
_ Soy Elemental 666 y no me creo… SOY más que ustedes… que todos… y cada uno… ¿O no? Señor Silverboy…_ dijo el joven viendo detenidamente al rubio.  
_ ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_ preguntó el rubio sorprendido  
_ Se todo… y seguro que al señor LPF no le gustara que lo sostengas ahí…_ Dice el joven señalando al adolescente que Silverboy sostenía  
_ ¡La verdad no me gusta!_ Dice el morocho, que al parecer, se llamaba LPF  
El rubio lo suelta rápidamente dejándolo caer al suelo  
_ ¿Acaso nos conoces a todos?_ Pregunté interesado  
_ Así es Licantropo… te conozco a ti, a tu amiga Electrica_ dice el joven, claramente me eh sorprendido  
_ Solo sabes nuestros nombres, cualquiera puede agarrar una PC y ojearlo_ dice una castaña que estaba entre una multitud  
_ Tiene razón señorita Yanx_ Dice el joven, creo que al escuchar el nombre "Yanx" claramente señalaba su nombre_ pero también estoy seguro de que ninguno lo hizo, y que yo sea el único al que se le ocurrió esa idea, cuando usted ya la dijo, claramente es muy poco probable…_ Dijo riendo.  
_ Pero… ella simplemente saco una conclusión cuando nos dimos cuenta de que sabes los nombres_ dije  
_ Exacto… buen punto…_ Me dijo el joven  
_ ¿Por qué hablamos de esto? ¡El chiste de la prueba no es saber cómo sabe los nombres! ¡Es pasar obstáculos!_ Dice Atziri  
_ Electrica tiene razón…_ Dice el LPF  
_ Tampoco olvidemos que es necesario saber la competencia…_ Dice Elemental  
_ ¿Por qué? Somos veinte aspirantes, de los cuales solo seis avanzaran, Dudo que sea en esta estancia necesario ver los aspirantes_ Dice Yanx  
_ Pero las pruebas son muchas, sería buena idea saber con quienes o QUE nos enfrentamos_ Dice Electrica  
_ ¿Qué?_ Pregunté  
_ Después de ver a esos extraños bichos, dudo que algunos de nosotros sea humano…_ Me responde Electrica  
_ ¡ESPEREN! ¿Cuándo comienzan las pruebas?_ Pregunta Silverboy  
_ Tal vez ya comenzaron…_ Dije viendo el suelo pensativamente  
_ ¡ALFIN!_ Era una voz extra gruesa_ Bien hecho Licantropo… primer punto para ti…_ Me dice el mismo monstruo que me atendió al principio, solo que claramente era otro  
_ ¿Gracias?_ Agradecí confundido  
_ ¿Y porque a él?_ Pregunta Silverboy enojado pero sin demostrarlo  
_ Porque él supo saber el chiste de la primera prueba… razonamiento… es una de las pruebas extras que hemos agregado a esta temporada en Black Mesa_ Explica la criatura  
_ Interesante…_ Admite Elemental 666  
_ ¡No es justo!_ Se queja LPF  
_ Cállense, vamos a la siguiente prueba…_ Dice la criatura mientras se va alejando lejos de su posición, sin pensarlo dos veces, fuimos con él.


	3. Capitulo 3: Es demasiado

Este ser apenas nos sacó de ese compartimiento nos llevo por un largo pasillo que al parecer no tenia fin. Eh deducido de que después de la primera prueba, cualquier cosa puede ser una prueba, una de las pruebas podría ser quien se aguanta más tiempo sin parpadear y podríamos no darnos cuenta. Eh notado que en mis contrincantes son demasiados los que pueden no ser humanos, ósea, dudo que Elemental 666 sea un simple humano, sabiendo todo eso, LPF es demasiado vivo y audaz para ser otro ser de este planeta, Yanx es demasiada BUENA para ser un humano, ya que toda persona es demasiada "Mala", también tengo mis dudas sobre Silverboy, no sé por qué, pero lo veo algo diferente al resto, también la mismísima Electrica puede ser un alíen, ya que ningún bebé puede soportar una descarga Electrica, además de los otros concursantes que todavía no eh podido identificar.  
Después de caminar un buen tiempo, alfin la criatura se detuvo en un callejón sin salida, estamos rodeados de tres paredes de acero, en un lugar demasiado frio, de suerte había luz. Este ser se dio vuelta y nos vio a todos y cada uno fijamente por un largo tiempo… Demasiado largo ¿Quince minutos?  
_ ¿Y?_ Pregunta un joven alto, flaco, y de color.  
_ ¿Señor Blackwhite?_ Preguntar el extraño bicho.  
_ ¿Es una prueba o algo así?_ Pregunta una joven alta, robusta y morocha.  
_ No, señorita Suxie, no es una prueba, es una previa para la misma_ Dice el alíen.  
_ ¿Una previa?_ Pregunta Yanx  
_ Exactamente señorita Yanx_ Responde el insecto.  
_ ¿Acaso hacernos caminar dos kilómetros con este clima congelado es una previa?_ Pregunta Silverboy.  
_ Claramente sí, señor Silverboy_ Afirmo el raro insecto.  
_ Si es una previa, ¿Significa que ahora viene la prueba?_ Pregunté interesado.  
_ Afirmativo señor Licantropo 1-7-4_ Responde el alíen.  
_ ¿Entonces que tenemos que hacer?_ Volví a preguntar.  
_ Su prueba consiste en resistencia y estado físico_  
_ ¡Oh sí!_ Dice extra feliz Silverboy_ ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?_ Pregunta animado.  
_ Espero que ese entusiasmo le sirva para…_  
_ ¡ESPERE!_ Interrumpe Electrica.  
_ ¿Sí?_  
_ ¿Tendremos un descanso o algo así? Ósea, hemos caminado demasiado y congelados hasta el cuello, estamos cansados_ Dice Electrica, entre la multitud se escuchaban demasiados "Exacto" y "Si"  
_ Ese es el tema de la previa, agotarlos_ Responde el Alíen.  
Elemental 666 río divertidamente.  
_ Son demasiado inteligentes estas personas que hacen las pruebas_ Dice el joven.  
_ Por eso estamos acá señor Elemental_ Le informa el alíen_ ¿Listos?_ Pregunta.  
Muchas personas responden con un "No" todavía estábamos demasiado cansados, creo que Silverboy era el único que estaba en un estado aceptable, aunque también demasiado cansado.  
_ Perfecto, vamos_ Dice el ser ese.  
Y con esas palabras al parecer se activo un sistema de voz, que provoco que piso comenzara a bajar en una especie de sótano, nada más que demasiado espacioso, había muchas lugares, no pude ver bien todo ese lugar, pero logre notar algunos tubos espaciosos, unos cables sueltos, un puente roto, y un inmenso territorio lleno de agua, después una pared me dejo sin visibilidad, a continuación llegamos al suelo.  
_ Bienvenidos al campo de obstáculos de Black Mesa, en este lugar probaremos su resistencia y su agilidad para resolver problemas rápidamente, su estado físico y su respuesta rápida serán sus amigos para estas mini pruebas, será una carrera por un inmenso campo sin habitar, el primero que llegue al vagón móvil que se encuentra en el extremo opuesto del salón gana_ Informa el alíen_ ¿Alguna pregunta?_ Agrega.  
_ ¡Sí!_ Salta LPF_ ¿Qué ganara el que llega primero?_ Pregunta el joven.  
_ El primero en llegar ganara un punto, en estos momentos el señor Licantropo 1-7-4 posee la delantero al haber ganado la primera prueba de razonamiento_ Responde.  
_ ¿En caso de que perdamos por no poder pasar una prueba nos sacaran?_ Pregunta Yanx.  
_ No, señorita Yanx, en caso de quedar atrapados buscaran su propia salida_ Responde nuevamente.  
_ ¿Eso no es un poco cruel?_ Pregunta nuevamente Yanx.  
_ ¿Acaso el señor Gordon Freeman fue salvado cuando nos salvo a todos?_ Responde con otra pregunta.  
Yanx se quedo callada.  
_ ¿Ninguna otra pregunta?_ Pregunta nuevamente el alíen.  
_ ¿Cuántas pruebas son?_ Pregunté.  
_ ¿Acaso no se tiene confianza en su propio estado físico?_ Pregunta el alíen.  
_ La verdad que no mucho…_ Admití.  
_ Vale, pues tendrá que tenerse más confianza señor Licantropo 1-7-4_ Me dice_ ¿Ninguna otra pregunta?_ Al ver que nadie contestaba_ ¿Nadie? Vale…_ De repente la pared se comenzó a abrir y vi el inmenso campo de entrenamiento, había siete caminos diferentes, no sabía cuál era el más seguro, no sabía cual me convenía seguir, pero estaba seguro que a la hora de partir tomaría el número siete.  
_ Tomen sus posiciones, en el momento de que suelte una carga eléctrica podrán partir a escoger su camino y aguantar sus pruebas, no existe ni la fácil ni la difícil, todo depende a que están adaptados_ Explica el alíen.  
Pude notar mucho nerviosismo, claramente en esta prueba mi mayor enemigo seria Silverboy, por su estado físico, pero no pude evitar pensar "¿Cómo se sentirá Elemental 666?" Algo me decía que tenía un As bajo la manga, estaba muy tranquilo.  
_ ¿Listos?_ Pregunta el alíen_ ¡COMIENZEN!_ Dijo mientras dejaba salir una descarga eléctrica por uno de sus brazos.  
Y así comenzó todo, todos y cada uno salimos rápidamente, y como pensé previamente, tome el camino número siete, logre notar que Electrica fue por el número cuatro, Silverboy junto con Elemental 666 fueron por el uno. Dentro de la puerta siete comencé a caminar, dejando que dos contrincantes se me adelantaran, era parte de mi estrategia, dejar que me pasaran y me "Limpiaran" el camino, ya que no dudaba que habrá unas cuantas trampas invisibles, por suerte, mis ideas eran verdaderas, un castaño fornido toco una especia de laser en el suelo el cual al parecer activo un especia de centinela escondido en el suelo, bien camuflado, el cual nos comenzó a disparar a los tres, rápidamente me escondí detrás de una columna de cemento, ya que las balas eran traicioneras, uno de mis contrincantes también se escondió en la columna a la izquierda de la mía, el otro lamentablemente no pude verlo. Necesitaba una buena estrategia, el centinela era rápido, ya que el castaño fornido asomo un pie y este centinela ataco el mismo, por suerte no lo atacó por muy poco, necesitaba saber cómo pasar a ese centinela, por suerte tuve una linda idea, claramente estos científicos no nos dejarían morir, así que deduje que las balas eran falsas o lanzaban otras cosas no tan mortales, y por este pensamiento decidí salir corriendo hasta la salida que estaba demasiado lejos, claramente el centinela me atacó, era demasiado rápido, las balas no me tocaban, pero no tenia de que preocuparme, eran falsas… O eso creí, una de las balas me rozó la mejilla dejándome una cicatriz en la misma, rápidamente me escondí detrás de una columna y me tome la mejilla para intentar detener la hemorragia.  
_ ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?!_ Me pregunta el tercer contrincante, un rubio delgado de ojos grises, estaba en la columna contraria a la mía.  
_ ¡SI ESTOY BIEN!_ Le respondí_ ¡PENSÉ QUE LAS BALAS ERAN FALSAS!_ le grito.  
_ ¡YO TAMBIEN PENSÉ LO MISMO!_ Dice el segundo contrincante, el que se encontraba mas lejos de la salida_ ¡NECESITAMOS TRABAJAR EN EQUIPO!_ Agrega  
_ ¡ESTOY DEACUERDO! ¡PERO NO DUDO QUE LA MAQUINA QUERRA MATARNOS A LOS TRES!_ Le dije.  
_ ¡SOY "PLURAL NEGATIVO"!_ Se presenta el castaño fornido.  
_ ¡YO SOY "ZERO"!_ Dice el rubio.  
_ ¡SOY LICANTROPO 1-7-4!_ Me presenté.  
_ ¡VALE! ¡AHORA QUE NOS CONOCEMOS NECESITAMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ LOS TRES...! ¡VIVOS!_ Dice Zero.  
_ ¡¿ALGUNA IDEA?!_ Preguntó Plural Negativo.  
_ ¡ANALIZEMOS LA SITUACION!_ Dije_ ¡LA MAQUINA NOS CAPTA DE UN MODO! ¡NECESITAMOS EVITAR ESO!_ Propuse.  
_ ¡ES BUEN PLAN! ¡PERO EL CENTINELA PODRIA CAPTAR EL SONIDO, LAS VIBRACIONES DEL SUELO, O DETECTOR DE CALOR!_ Dijo Zero.  
_ ¡PRIMERO TENEMOS QUE AVERIGUARLO!_ Dijo Plural Negativo_ ¡¿ALGUNA IDEA DE CÓMO HACERLO?!_ Pregunta.  
_ ¡TENGO UNA IDEA! ¡PERO ES ARRIESGADA!_ Dice Zero.  
_ ¡CREEME! ¡MÁS ARRIESGADO QUE ESTA PRUEBA NO HAY NADA!_ Le dije.  
_ ¡VALE! ¡CREO QUE SI SALIMOS LOS TRES AL MISMO TIEMPO, LA MAQUINA SOLO ATACARIA A UNO, Y ADEMAS PODREMOS APROVECHAR PARA VER SU FORMA DE IDENTIFICARNOS Y TRATAR DE BLOQUEAR LA MISMA!_ Propone Zero.  
_ ¡ME GUSTA! ¡TENEMOS QUE HACERLO!_ Dice Plural Negativo_ ¡A LAS TRES SALIMOS! ¡¿VALE?!_ Pregunta.  
_ ¡VALE!_ Dijimos Zero y yo.  
_ ¡¿LISTOS?! ¡1…2…3!_ Fue la cuenta de Plural Negativo.  
Al terminar esa cuenta los tres salimos a dejar la vida atrás, el centinela vio primero a Zero y le dedico unos cuantos disparos mientras Zero se dirigía rápidamente a la columna que yo habitaba previamente, era difícil ver la maquina con el miedo y la adrenalina, adema de estar preocupado por Zero, Cuando Zero llego a la columna, el centinela se fijo en mi, así que rápidamente trate de alejarme de ella y así dejar que Plural Negativo vea su forma de captarnos, lamentablemente no le di mucho tiempo y llegue a la columna que habitaba Zero demasiado rápido, haciendo que Plural Negativo fuera el blanco del centinela, así que rápidamente Plural Negativo fue corriendo hacia una columna un poco lejana a la mía, pero en la misma fila.  
_ ¡YA SE QUE ES LO QUE OCULTA EL CENTINELA!_ Nos comunica Plural Negativo.  
_ ¿¡PERFECTO QUE ES!?_ Pregunté.  
_ ¡LA MAQUINA POSEE UNA CAMARA INFRARROJA EN SU PARTE SUPERIOR! ¡SEGURO CONSIDERA HOSTIL A TODO AQUEL QUE NO TRABAJE EN BLACK MESA!_ Nos informa Plural Negativo.  
_ ¡BUENA PLURAL! ¡LICANTROPO! ¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR NUEVAMENTE! ¡PARA DISTRAER AL CENTINELA Y ASÍ DEJAR QUE PLURAL LOGRE BLOQUEAR LA ZONA POR LA CUAL EL CENTINELA NOS MIRA!_ Me dice Zero.  
_ ¡¿POR QUÉ YO?!_ Preguntó indignado Plural Negativo.  
_ ¡PORQUE TU ERES EL QUE TIENE MENOS POSIBILIDADES DE LLEGAR A SER ATACO POR LA MAQUINA! ¡ESTAS A SU ESPALDA!_ Le grito.  
_ ¡EXACTO! ¡HAZLO! ¡NOSOTROS LA DISTRAEMOS!_ Le dice Zero_ ¡LICANTROPO! ¡QUIERO QUE CUANDO SALGAMOS TE ESCONDAS DETRÁS DE UNA COLUMNA! ¡ESPERES CINCO SEGUNDOS Y SALGAS DENUEVO! ¡AVANZA ESCONDIENDOTE HASTA QUE PLURAL TAPE EL CAMPO DE VISION DEL CENTINELA! ¡DESPUES VE CORRIENDO LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDAS A LA SALIDA! ¡NOSOTROS TE ESPERAMOS PLURAL!_ Informa Zero.  
_ ¡VALE!_ Le grito.  
_ ¡¿PERO COMO EVITO QUE LA MAQUINA LOS VEA?!_ Pregunta Plural Negativo.  
_ ¡HOY TENIAS PUESTA UNA CAMPERA! ¡SEGURO QUE DEBAJO DE ELLA TENGAS EL TRAJE DE PROTECCION! ¡SACATE LA CAMPERA Y TAPA LA CAMARA!_ Le dije.  
_ ¡ES NUEVA!_ Me dice.  
_ ¡DUDO QUE LA TENGAS PARA SIEMPRE! ¡¿QUÉ TE CUESTA PERDERLA AHORA?!_ Pregunté.  
_ ¡100 SOLES!_ Me gritó.  
_ ¡TE LOS PAGO LUEGO! ¡VE!_ Le gritó Zero, momento después salió corriendo, yo también hice lo mismo, y como él me dijo, me acerque columna a columna.  
Las bala, como dije antes, eran traicioneras, era difícil avanzar con tanto miedo, además de que tenía que ver constantemente para atrás para ver si Plural Negativo se había acercado, pues, salimos tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de sacarse la campera, recién en ese momento se la había sacado, y lo más rápido que pudo, salió corriendo para lograr tapar el campo de visión del centinela, por suerte lo logro y salió corriendo para la salida, lo mismo hicimos Zero y yo. Yo fui el primero en llegar, prácticamente me tire por la pequeña puerta de metal, seguido de Zero, y por último, con mucha dificultad, logro llegar Plural Negativo.  
_ ¡Joder!_ Se queja Plural Negativo.  
_ ¿Están bien?_ Pregunté.  
_ Creo que si…_ Dice Zero.  
_ Yo no quiero seguir acá, vámonos…_ Dice Plural Negativo mientras se va, detrás de él va Zero y por ultimo me fui yo, siguiendo pegado a mi estrategia.


	4. Capitulo 4: El laberinto

Después de unos cuantos pasillos, hemos logrado llegar al final de la puerta siete, cuando salimos, no nos encontramos con nadie, solo encontramos otras cinco puertas, Zero tomó la puerta número cinco, yo tenía otros planes y tome la cuatro, en cambio, Plural Negativo fue con la primera.  
Estaba solo, no había nadie cerca mío, tampoco sabía si los otros contrincantes estaban más atrás o más adelante, igual, lo único que quería era terminar la prueba vivo, no me importa si ultimo o primero, solo quería terminar y probarme en una prueba de inteligencia o algo así.  
El pasillo por suerte no fue tan largo, logre llegar al final, ¿Qué había en el final? Algo difícil, un laberinto… Un inmenso laberinto. Me detuve en la entrada del dicho laberinto, no era un laberinto común y corriente, era como un laberinto más tecnológico, más inteligente, ¿Sería tan largo este laberinto? ¿O tendrá una o más trampas dentro de él? Tenía dos opciones, quedarme o salir, según recuerdo lo dicho anteriormente por el alíen, acá si uno se pierde, se las arregla solo, no quería arriesgarme, pero tampoco quería perder el tiempo, mi deseo por superar estas pruebas vivo era inmenso, pero tampoco quería quedar ridículamente ultimo y dejar en ridículo a mi padre ante sus superiores, ¿Vivir o morir? ¿Vivir por mi o morir por otro? Esas son preguntas que… "¡AUCH!" fue mi queja ya que de repente otro concursante me choco con brusquedad, me di vuelta y ahí lo vi, era Silverboy, el joven musculoso que tuvo un corto enfrentamiento con LPF.  
_ ¡¿Qué que…?!_ Dice Silverboy mirando al suelo, al verme_ Oh… Eres tu…_ Agrega viéndome con desprecio.  
_ Yo también me alegro de verte..._ Digo mientras me pongo de pie.  
_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Pregunta viendo el laberinto_ ¿Esta estupidez es la siguiente prueba?_ Preguntó.  
_ Acabo de llegar, y si, es la segunda prueba_ Le respondo.  
_ No puede ser…_ Dice sorprendido.  
_ Lo sé, es una gran prueba_ Le digo.  
_ ¡Eso no! ¡No puede ser que un enclenque como tu haya llegado primero que yo!_ Me dice enojado.  
_ Bueno, tal vez tu prueba fue más difícil, la mía fue evitar a un centinela_ Le digo_ ¿La tuya?_ Pregunto.  
_ Yo tuve que hacer equilibrio por un camino de veinte centímetros, si caía terminaba cayendo en un inmenso lago con agua helada_ Me dice.  
_ ¿Ves? Son casi iguales_ Le digo_ Note que Elemental 666 fue contigo… ¿Pasó?_ Pregunte interesado.  
_ No sé, fuimos tres por esa puerta, yo fui primero en pasarla, no sé cómo le fue a los otros_ Me dice.  
_ Espero que estén bien…_ Le digo mientras me acerco al laberinto.  
_ ¿Y qué hacías acá quieto? ¿Esperabas que el laberinto desaparezca?_ Preguntó Silverboy.  
_ No, esperaba una estrategia_ Le respondo.  
_ ¿Estrategia? ¡Qué estupidez! ¡Solo tienes que caminar y caminar! ¡No es tan difícil!_ Me dice mientras se dirige al laberinto y toma el camino de la derecha.  
_ ¡Ya verás que no te servirá!_ Le grito.  
"Bien, ahora debo tener una estrategia" Comienzo a pensar "El tomó el de la derecha, no sé si tomar ese camino o… ¿Qué?" Me sorprendí al ver a Silverboy enfrente de mí.  
_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Pregunté.  
_ ¡No se! ¡Di vuelta y puff! ¡Aparecí acá!_ Me explica.  
_ Mmm… Debe trabajar con un sistema de portales…_ Le digo  
_ ¿Sistema de portales?_ Preguntó Silverboy_ ¡No vi ningún portal!_ Me dice.  
_ Claramente el portal no será visible…_ Le informo.  
_ Ahí cambia la cosa… ¡Sera imposible si están los portales!_ Me dice.  
_ Técnicamente no, si están los portales y el laberinto es por algo, los portales deben funcionar por alguna razón, si logramos averiguar cuál es, podremos avanzar… ¿Crees poder romper una pared metálica?_ Le pregunté.  
_ ¡Estás hablando con Silverboy!_ Dice el rubio mientras se dirige a una pared y le da un fuerte golpe, dejando caer una considerable cantidad de metal y dejando ver tres cables, uno rojo, otro azul y el ultimo era amarillo, rápidamente me acerque a verlos.  
_ Este debe ser el sistema principal con el que funcionan… sabemos que uno de estos da luz, otro energía y otro debe ser para los portales_ Le explico.  
_ ¿Entonces qué? ¿Cortamos uno?_ Pregunta Silverboy.  
_ No quiero arriesgarme, no quiero cortar el equivocado y apagar las luces o cortar la calefacción que nos mantiene vivos…_ Le digo.  
_ Entonces señor genio ¿Qué haremos?_ Preguntó.  
_ Sabemos que por la derecha hay un portal, significa que habrá un cable que irá por la derecha, si existiera el caso de que por la izquierda no haya portal, significa que al romper la pared, faltara uno de los cables_ Le explico.  
_ ¿Volvemos y rompemos el que falta en el otro lugar?_ Pregunta el rubio fornido.  
_ Quiero hacer una última prueba rompiendo la pared en el siguiente cruce…_ Le digo.  
_ ¿Por qué?_  
_ Solo quiero ver_  
_ Vale, no perdamos el tiempo y vayamos_ dice Silverboy mientras se dirige al final del camino de la izquierda y rompe la pared, dejando ver que falta el cable amarillo_ ¡Tenias razón cerebrito!_ Dice triunfante Silverboy.  
_ Licantropo 1-7-4_ Le corrijo.  
_ ¡Da igual!_ Dice Silverboy mientras gira para la izquierda nuevamente sabiendo que no hay otro portal.  
Al llegar al siguiente cruce, nos encontramos con otros dos caminos, Silverboy volvió a romper una pared, al primer intento notó que ahora faltaba el cable rojo.  
_ ¿Qué significa esto?_ Preguntó Silverboy_ ¿No se supone que debe faltar luz o energía?_ Pregunta nuevamente.  
_ Exacto, los de Black Mesa son listos, cambian el orden de los cables… Es peligroso… Pero listo…_ Le digo.  
_ ¿Seguimos este camino?_ Pregunta el rubio.  
_ No, no lo seguiremos, rompe la otra pared_ Le digo, claramente sin dudarlo, Silverboy rompe la pared, dejando ver que esta tiene los tres cables.  
_ Al parecer es el otro_ Me dice.  
_ Exacto, vámonos…_ Digo mientras me doy media vuelta y me voy, detrás mío iba Silverboy.  
Llegamos a otro cruce, pero este tenía tres caminos, Silverboy rompió la pared del camino de la izquierda, dejando ver que tenía tres cables, al romper el de la derecha, este tenía dos, Silverboy iba a ir por ahí pero le dije que rompa el tercero, y al romperlo notamos que tenía dos cables.  
_ ¿Y ahora?_ Pregunta el rubio.  
_ Bueno, los dos tienen dos cables, significa que a uno de estos les falta algo, claro que la luz no es, ya que es visible en los dos caminos, significa que uno será más frio que otro_ Le digo.  
_ ¿Nos arriesgaremos y pasaremos a la suerte para ver cual es mas frio?_ Pregunta Silverboy.  
_ No, lo mejor que podemos hacer es tirar una prenda o algo así y ver si al recogerla esta fría_ Le explico.  
_ ¿Tengo que arriesgar mi camisa?_ Me pregunta sorprendido.  
_ A mí no se me ocurrió ponerme algo encima del traje, a ti si, hazlo, igual, después la recogemos_ Le digo.  
_ Espero que después vayas a recogerla_ Dice Silverboy mientras se saca la camisa y la tira por ese camino a una considerable distancia, la dejamos ahí un tiempo y después fui a recogerla y si, estaba fría.  
_ Es el otro_ Digo mientras se la entrego y voy por el otro camino seguido de Silverboy.  
Después todos los caminos eran iguales, algunos no tenían luz, otros no tenían calefacción, había unos pocos con un solo cable que nos facilitaba las cosas, pero al final, llegamos al último camino, era un cruce de dos caminos, miramos para la izquierda y había una puerta metálica, miramos para la derecha y había otra puerta metálica.  
_ ¿Son dos salidas?_ Pregunta Silverboy.  
_ Una debe ser un portal…_ Le digo.  
_ ¡No quiero pasar todo de nuevo!_ Se queja el rubio.  
_ Vale, rompe la pared y veamos…_ Le digo a Silverboy, este lo hace y logramos ver que en los dos hay tres cables.  
_ Joder…_ Me dice.  
_ Dame tu chaqueta_ Le digo, después me la da, la tiro para la izquierda, la vuelvo a recoger y resulta que estaba cálida.  
_ ¿Sera este?_ Pregunta Silverboy.  
_ Déjame ver el siguiente..._ Digo mientras tiro la chaqueta para la derecha, al recogerla, noto que estaba también cálida_ También…_ Agrego.  
_ ¿Alguna idea?_ Pregunta Silverboy.  
_ Debe estar cálida ya que las dos son salidas, solo que una tiene un portal entre medio…_ Le digo.  
_ ¿Entonces? Veo que las dos tiene luz…_ Me dice.  
_ Exacto, debe haber otra forma…_ Le digo.  
_ ¿Alguna idea?_ Preguntó.  
_ La verdad no… ¿Tu?_ Le pregunté.  
_… Podríamos romper todos los cables..._ Me dice.  
_ ¿Estás loco? Moriremos de frio, estamos rodeados de agua subterránea, sin el calor de la luz y el frio del metal será peor, además de que este lugar es techo alto_ Le explico.  
_ Es la única idea que tengo_ Me dice  
Pegue un largo y ruidoso suspiro, no quería arriesgarme y tomar el camino equivocado, y esa era la única idea que quedaba.  
_ Vale… pero tenemos que salir rápidamente_ Le digo.  
_ No te preocupes_ Dice Silverboy mientras se dirige a los cables_ ¿Listo?_ Me pregunta.  
_…Listo…_ Digo preparándome.  
_ Ahí va…_ Dice Silverboy mientras arranca los tres cables, apenas hizo eso, las luces se apagaron y el lugar se torno frio, así que rápidamente prendí la linterna que tenía el traje y Silverboy hizo lo mismo, así que fuimos corriendo a por la salida de la izquierda.  
El frio era horrible, no podíamos ir tan rápido, pero por suerte logramos salir, pensamos que la pesadilla había parado, pero también el pasillo estaba congelado, así que salimos corriendo lo más rápido posible, no podíamos mas, el pasillo era largo, pero por suerte… Llegamos. Al llegar vimos que estaban Elemental 666, Yanx y Suxie ahí hablando.  
_ ¡Alfin llegan!_ Dice Elemental viéndonos.  
_ ¿Y los otros?_ Pregunté recuperándome del frio.  
_ No han llegado_ Me respondo Suxie.  
_ ¿Dónde están?_ Preguntó Silverboy.  
_ Posiblemente no hayan terminado_ Responde Yanx.  
_ ¿Por qué no abren la puerta?_ Pregunta Silverboy señalando una sola puerta que estaba contra otra pared.  
_ Llego el alíen, resulta que no se abre hasta que lleguen todos…_ Dice Elemental 666.  
_ Vale… Entonces lo hicimos todo rápido para nada…_ Digo.  
_ Al menos lo hicimos… Ahora a esperar…_ Dice Silverboy mientras se sienta, yo vi la puerta por donde acababa de salir hace un momento, y me di cuenta de que esto no es solo un juego… Es una realidad.


End file.
